


A new day

by jiro (Allhailpuffinland)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, Wholesome Family Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allhailpuffinland/pseuds/jiro
Summary: Breton-Dragonborn Myrie is stressing out about her wife and her new son, but her friends Serana and Miraak are there for her :)(also this has no actual plot i just wanted to write smth that was fluffy)
Relationships: Borgakh the Steel Heart/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 7





	A new day

**Author's Note:**

> if yall wanna read this on tumblr : bit.ly/3981KR9

The early morning sun rose gently over the treetops, dyeing the skies in golden paint. The soft sound of Ilinalta’s waves crashing on the shore, coupled with the caw of the crows woke up Miraak. For the first time in millennia, it was a peaceful night, one that he slept through without nightmares haunting him. His eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the sunlight in which his room basked in. The fireplace seemed to have gone out in the middle of the night, but he was warm. As much as he wanted to sleep in, wrapped in the thick woven blankets that seemed to hide him from the rest of the world, he knew that he had to get up. Today was somewhat of a special day, and he wanted to do his part to help.

And so he sat up straight, stretching his limbs and his back before getting up and changing his clothes. He had gotten rid of his Dragon Priest robes a long time ago, tainted with painful memories. And even if he had traded them for much simpler robes in an effort to let go of his past, he still couldn’t face his reflection in the mirror. Black spots speckled his skin and eyes, now dull. His once bright and fluffy hair was now long and black, limp, almost like the pools of ink and the tentacles that were in Mora’s realm. But today, he wouldn’t let that get to him, he had more important matters that needed his attention.

Slowly, he crept up to the kitchen, making sure to not wake up the other inhabitants of this house. Lighting up the oven with a spell, he carefully slid in a few loaves of unbaked bread that he had prepared the night before. Keeping an eye on the loaves, he grabbed a basket of snowberries that Myrie had picked yesterday morning on her way to Falkreath. Ripe and red, with a sweet aroma. Combining them with sugar, he cooked them over the fireplace in a pot, until a thick jam was ready.

By then, Serana and Myrie had both woken up, pulled out from their sleep from the smell of freshly baked bread. While Serana was up and ready to go, Myrie still had her eyes half opened, her hair still messy, her tunic hastily put on, clinging onto the vampire to walk around without knocking something down.

Cutting down three thick slices of the piping hot bread, Miraak sat down with the two women, silently greeting them. Butter slathered onto the slices with a hefty spoonful of the still warm jam, canis root tea with honey poured into tankards. Serana had grown to love quiet breakfasts like these, with the crackling of the fire that slowly ate away at the logs warming up her heart. A peaceful morning that preceded what would be an eventful day.

Once the vampire threat had been taken care of, and when Myrie was off to Solstheim, she had gotten busy at the college, helping Urag Gro-Shub at the library, or assisting some of the teachers during their classes. And even if she gave off the impression of a haughty and prissy vampire at first, most students quickly grew to like her, and in a matter of a few days, she felt quite at home in the tall, magicka-infused stone towers.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sight of Miraak gently slapping Myrie awake, who struggled to keep her eyes opened but was still able to whine. Serana still didn’t fully understand the relationship between the two. Although Myrie had started calling Miraak her brother ever since they first met, it took the man a few months before he started doing the same.

“ _Fine, FINE, I’m awake. I’ll just uh… head outside for a bit, to wake up_.” With a cautious eye, the two watched Myrie stumble to the entryway, where she crashed onto one of the wooden benches, lying down and falling asleep within seconds.

“ _I just think that it’s a miracle that she was able to stay awake that long._ ” Serana sighed, before pouring herself another cup of tea. For once, Miraak agreed with her.

It had taken Myrie a lot of time to convince the two to stick with her as a team- while Serana didn’t care for most of Myrie’s friends at the very least, she didn’t trust Miraak, to which Miraak returned the feeling. Eventually, the two came to realise that they didn’t have much of a place to call home in Skyrim, and thus had to live in Lakeview Manor with one another.

In this time of newfound peace, Serana had taken up history studies to catch up on current events, while the first Dragonborn had given up on trying to make sense of the world. And besides, to him, real life couldn’t compare to books of fiction, which he devoured- even if he managed to stave off most books after his time in Apocrypha, fiction still held a special place in his heart, an escape from the world.

Breakfast passed by, and after a lot of shaking from both Serana and Miraak, Myrie was now fully awake, and was ready to take on whatever would be thrown at her.

Lakeview manor had been built a while ago, but these past few days, she had been working relentlessly on adding a new room, for she and Borgakh had just adopted Blaise. And even if her back was in pain, and even if her fingers were red and sore and full of splinters, she didn’t let that get to her. She wanted only the best for him, and faced with her enthusiasm, her friends were eager to help her. A new wardrobe, a new bed, a new bookshelf, a new table- all built with love from her and her close friends. Serana had even taken the time to teach her to knit, so that she could knit him a blanket for the winter. Of course, it ended up as more of a scarf, but she was proud nonetheless, and hoped that the young boy would like it.

And now that the floors had been swept, the kitchen cleaned, the beds made, she had nothing else to do but wait in front of the house, patiently. Somehow, even if she waited for two weeks, waiting for a few hours was unbearable, and she grew anxious with every passing second.

“ _What if the wolves got to them? What if some bandits ambushed them? What if-_ ” Myrie was stopped by Miraak, who had placed both of his hands on her shoulders, towering above her.

“ _They’re fine. Borgakh is a strong warrior, she can protect herself and a child._ ” As proof of his statement, his nose was still a bit crooked from one of their drunken brawls- the Dragonborn and the Orsimer did like to fight after a few drinks, much to Myrie’s dismay.

But he was right, she knew that her wife was strong, and could handle the tough roads. All that was left to do was waiting. By now, the sun was high in the sky, a gentle breeze swaying through the rustling leaves, speckles of sunlight illuminating the cobblestone flooring. She sat at the balcony, managing to fit in the tight space between her two friends. She was always the smallest of the bunch, while they always stood high and proud over her. Being at the college was worse- even if she wasn’t the only Breton, most of her colleagues and her students were much taller than her, and by the end of the day, her neck always hurt from looking up. She hoped that Blaise wouldn’t grow too fast, or at the very least, turn out too tall; having a giant wife was already too much for her, even though deep down, their height difference sometimes made up for fun situations.

Trying to take her mind off things, Myrie got up and walked to the fence, carefully scanning the horizon for anything that could vaguely resemble her new family.

“ _Look, over there!_ ” Serana pointed out with her finger, “ _This should be them, right?_ ”

As she said those words, Myrie hurtled down the stairs, almost tumbling, with Miraak and Serana calmly following her. By then, Blaise had spotted the manor and his new mother, and started running, until he crashed into her arms.

“ _My son! Praise Mara you’re safe!” She kneeled down and held him tightly in his arms, her hand caressing his hair. “How was the trip? Were there any dangers?_ ” She asked, cupping his face and checking every inch for any possible injury.

“ _The trip was fine, my love. Nothing to worry about._ ” Borgakh interrupted, eager to greet her beloved after spending some time apart. Holding her hand out, she pulled her up from the ground into a strong embrace.

“ _Ma told me that we’re going to be living with my new auntie and uncle, so we stopped by the mill so that I could get flowers and I made flower crowns for everyone_!” Blaise blurted out, excited at the prospect of a new family that would cherish him.

“ _Then we should head in to greet everyone, don’t you think so?_ ” Myrie said.

And holding both of his mothers by the hand, all three took a step towards a new life.


End file.
